It isn't always the end
by c. sherwood
Summary: RLNT...Spoilers abound. The continuing story of Tonks after the incident in the Hospital Wing. I should warn you about the fluff, shouldn't I? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

One shot (unless someone wants more). R/T. If you haven't read HBP, then click out immediently and do so.

-Charmed

Nymphadora Tonks surveyed her image in the mirror that hung on the wall of her flat, fingering her short vibrant pink hair then shutting her eyes. There was a loud pop and it changed to a silvery blue. She smiled, straightened her clothes, and opened her front door, then ran straight into a man with gray-streaked sandy hair and amber eyes.

"Remus!" she cried, laughing and smiling up at him. He grinned back, the lines on his face showing less, and reached out to play with a lock of her hair.

"I like it." he said warmly.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, leaning up quickly to kiss him on the cheek before he could stop her.

"You know I don't like you going out alone." he replied quietly, "It isn't safe, Tonks."

"Yes." she said, dark eyes watching him carefully. "It's good to know you care." She added softly after a few moments.

"Of course I care." he whispered, impulsively pulling her into a tight embrace. She buried her face in his robes and he smoothed her hair, then kissed the top of her head gently. "I still don't think this is right." he said after they let go of each other.

"You are NOT too old, I don't care who or what you are, money isn't worth a whit to me, and I love you." she retorted, lacing her fingers through his and tugging him forward. "It's mayhem at the school and they need some order there, if you ask me." He laughed as she poked him in the chest. "Mad-Eye said I could come and take a look around." With that she tightened her grip on his hand and apparated.

Seconds later they were standing in Hogsmeade, outside The Three Broomsticks. The place was almost empty. Rosmerta sat behind the counter, head in her hands. Remus looked away as Tonks continued to walk.

"Can't apparate by yourself, eh, Remus?" a dry voice said and they turned to see Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody limping towards them, "Were you playing knight in shining armor and escorting her?"

"I was playing concerned friend and didn't know at the time we were apparating yet." he retorted, looking down at Tonks who looked away.

"Nice hair." Mad-Eye growled with a bark of laughter, as he studied her.

"Thanks." she said, managing to give him a small smile, then walking ahead of them, thin arms swinging at her sides. Remus watched her go and Mad-Eye watched him.

"How goes it with you two?" he asked and the other man jumped and looked at him, then sighed.

"I don't know." he admitted, eyes moving back to her as he spoke, "I-I do love her...but she's so young, Mad-Eye. I'm afraid I can't give her what she needs."

"You're what she needs." Mad-Eye looked at him a moment then started off back towards the Three Broomsticks.

Remus caught up with Tonks outside of Hogwarts. There were aurors at the gates and they were searched before they could enter. She looked troubled and never met his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her. She glanced up then sighed.

"Is this going to work between us or are we just going to be friends? I don't want to just be friends!" she cried, dark eyes over-bright.

"I don't know, Tonks." he said for the second time that day, "I honestly don't know."

"Do you love me?" she asked, voice loud and heads nearby turned to look at them.

He blinked then whispered, "I-yes...yes, but-"

"That's all that should matter. You're supposed to be the smart one, Remus. You should know that." she said, albeit voice lower then before.

"I just don't want to hurt you." His voice was tight as if it was hard to get the words out. She stared at him with her mouth open slightly. Her eyes filled with tears suddenly.

"You think this doesn't hurt?" she whispered, "This is killing me...waiting for you to decide. Please. Just tell me that you love me."

"I love you." He looked around to see the crowd near them were talking amongst themselves. Letting out a sharp breath, he leaned down to press his lips to hers. They held like that, a jolt of emotion filling their bodies and he put his arms around her. She sobbed gratefully against him and he held her up, because he seemed to understand her own knees wouldn't work quite so well.

A few minutes later they let go. She smiled shakily at him and he left an arm around her waist and led her towards the steps. She tripped walking but he steadied her and they went through the open doors.

"It's all the same." she whispered suddenly, "Everything. You would think...since Dumbledore is gone...something would have changed. But it look the same as it did in my first year." The thought was hard on everyone.

He nodded. "I remember going across the lake. That's where I met James and Sirius for the first time, actually." That thought was harder on him, that he was the only true Marauder left. His feet moved instinctively towards the Great Hall.

The long rows of tables looked barren without students and the staff table without the headmaster in the middle of everything. No tapestries decorated the walls. The magical ceiling showed gray, though the sun shown outside.

"It's not coming back, is it, Remus?" she whispered, strength flooding from her body as she shut her eyes to keep the flood of memories back. A strong arm around her waist held her up.

"I don't think so."


	2. Chapter 2

He,he...I'm so happy I got reviews because I really wanted to write another chapter. Before that, I want to thank my first six lovely,lovely,lovely reviewers:  
**Giddyupgal**- it's cute? yay! thank you!  
**Siri's gurl**- I know, I cried while I wrote it! God, I really miss him, too.Thanks very much for the review.  
**Type**-The weird thing was it wasn't even supposed to be sad...it just kinda turned out that way. Thanks for your review!  
**Kara Adar**-I love the pairing so much it isn't even funny! Seems like I've said thank you a lot in this part, but all the same, thanks.  
**Padawana2**-Let's just say he walked behind her for a very long time, staring longingly at the back of her head. For all we know the back of her head is amazingly beautiful. And about the puncuation...my only excuse is it's summer. Thanks for the review.  
**tomato-can**-I can see the advice column now: Ask Moody. Thanks, that really made me laugh! 

Now I bet you're wondering where the story goes from here...so am I. Here goes nothing...I warn you, this chapter is probably going to be pretty short. My computer's messed up and I can't deal with it for long periods of time. -Charmed

Remus didn't come to visit again after that...in fact, Tonks hadn't talked to him in weeks. When she questioned the other Order members, they said, rather reluctantly, that he had gone back underground to try and make peace with the werewolves again. She wished they hadn't had told her. She spent her days doing whatever work she could and in her free time she worried. While she tossed in bed, she worried. While she dreamed, she worried.

Soon it was Christmas. She was startled at how fast the time went by and her heart ached to think he might not be at the Burrow with her when it was time for Christmas dinner. She was greeted enthusiastically by Molly Weasley when she apparated in front of their house.

"Tonks, oh, dear! You look so thin!" she cried after hugging her tightly, then looking her over.

"I haven't felt well." the younger witch said, thinking in slight satisfaction that it wasn't exactly a lie.

"And your hair looks like it did when..." Molly drew off, looking abashed as she stared at her short, lank mousy-brown hair.

"It's nothing, Molly. I'm fine." Tonks whispered, and the two went into the house. Inside were Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table and talking in low voices. They greeted her happily, and she in turn greeted them then sat in the empty living room, watching the fire that burned pleasantly in the hearth.

She glanced at the three seventeen-year-olds and saw they were back into their conversation. She smiled slightly when she saw Ron was holding Hermione's hand tightly under the table. She looked at Harry and saw how much older he seemed since the last time she saw him. Dark shadows beneath his green eyes came him a constant haunted look and his hair stood at odd angles as though brushed there by impatient hands.

As she sat there, arms crossed over her knees a loud noise came from the front door and she jumped to her feet and walked quickly into the kitchen. Fred and George stood in the doorway, arms laden with gifts.

With a sigh, Tonks made to help them but Fred shook his head and drew his wand while balancing packages in the crook of his arm. Slowly he levitated his and his twin's load and sent them flying into the living room.

"Something for everyone." he said, grinning at her. She smiled back then walked over to where Molly was already working on dinner.

"Can I help?" she asked, looking at the other woman hopefully.

"Umm...I don't think I need any help right now, dear...maybe you could...could..." Molly searched for a word, and Harry supplied one for her.

"Play quidditch with us." he said, glancing at his two friends who shrugged.

"I don't have a broom." she protested, but Molly put a hand on her shoulder quickly.

"You can use Charlie's old one. He left it here last time he visited." She seemed eager to get rid of Tonks and a possible disaster due to her...lack of coordination.

So 10 minutes later they were all in the air, attempting to play with make-shift quidditch balls. Tonks zoomed about, happy to let something take her mind off of her worries. Suddenly she noticed a figure standing below, watching them. An apple they were using as a quaffle hit her in the head.

"Tonks!" Hermione protested, but she had already started flying down. In her eagerness to get to the ground, she accidentally slipped from her broom and hit the wet grass with a loud thump.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked and she jumped to her feet painfully and threw her arms around Remus's neck. He hugged her back, lifting her off the ground and spinning her about, then sitting her back carefully.

"Merlin, I missed you!" she murmured against him. She felt him laugh softly and as they pulled apart, she noticed the long scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to his cheekbone. "What happened?"

"Let's just say the werewolves weren't so happy to come to our side." he said, grave smile on his lips as he surveyed her in turn. His eyes fell on her hair and her thinner then normal frame, and he frowned. "You don't look well. Have you been ill?"

"A bit." she whispered, not wanting him to blame himself for anything.

"It's not-"

"No, I just...I just caught a cold!" she said hurriedly, "It interfered with my powers. I haven't been able to change for awhile."

"If you say so." he replied quietly, amber eyes understanding. She traced the scar gently.

"You aren't one to talk about not looking well." she retorted, giving him a small smile, "You look as if you were lucky to make it out of there alive." They turned, hands in each others, as the three teenagers approached them.

"Are you all right, professor?" Harry asked, Firebolt leaning casually on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Harry. How have you been holding up?" he replied, smiling at the boy who was now an inch taller then he.

"Okay, I guess. It was a long summer." His face was etched in the pain of remembrance.

"I know. Ron, Hermione." Remus said, nodding at the other two, "I trust you've been well, too."

"Very much so." Hermione said, smiling over at Ron who grinned back. The five of them went back into the garden where two tables had been set up and were groaning under the pressure of Christmas dinner. The rest of the Order had gotten there. Mad-Eye Moody, Charlie and Bill, with his new wife, Fluer. Ginny had appeared from her room, Arthur from work and the rest were all sitting around the table as Molly came out of the kitchen and the others sat down. Remus pulled out Tonks chair for her, making Molly and Arthur smile reminiscently at each other.

A hush grew over the table and Mad-Eye raised his glass.

"To Dumbledore." he growled, "and to the Order." The group raise their glassed and said in unison, "Dumbledore and the Order!"


	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys! I almost cried when I saw all the reviews, truly. I'd thank everyone seperately...but my patience is limited. THANK YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH! I really need a plot for this chapter here, but nothing's coming yet...it'll come soon. Soon. -Charmed

A brief knocking alerted Tonks to someone else's presence, so she walked quickly to the door and pulled it open. A man stood in front of her, looking very angry and very disgusted at the glowing pink color of her hair. Her landlord. She swore under her breath as he waved a paper in her face and said something about rent, eviction, and get out. With that he promptly turned on his heel and stormed off.

Great. she thought, slamming the door and swearing loudly as her hair turned flaming red. "Stupid powers..." she murmured, flicking her wand derisively so her clothes flung themselves haphazardly into her trunk. She suddenly remembered something Sirius had once told the Order...grabbing ahold of the trunk's handle, she threw some floo powder into the fire place, stepped inside and said, in an angry but clear voice, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!"

She stepped out of the fire of the old mansion, wiping soot off her t-shirt. The place looked the same as the last time she had seen it, but the atmosphere was different since Sirius had...since he had passed on.

"Tonks?" a voice growled and she tugged herself and her trunk out of the fire and saw Mad-Eye staring at her.

"I got kicked out again." she murmured, and he started to laugh. She shot him a venemous glare and levitated her trunk upstairs to the room she had stayed in last time. Mad-Eye opened his mouth but she cut him off, "Say nothing." He looked at the shocking color of her hair for a moment then burst into laughter again. She stuck her tongue out at him, but her face softened as she started up the stairs and saw Remus sitting in the library, poring over a book. She walked by softly but tripped over a table and fell to the ground, knees connecting with the wood floor painfully. He glanced up from where he sat as she struggled to get up, blushing crimson as he started laughing, too. He came and steadied her quickly.

"What brings you here?" he asked curiously. She murmured something low and not entirely appropriate about her landlord and he laughed again. She never noticed how his face lit up when he laughed or how his amber eyes sparkeled in a way that made her heart do very, very uncomfortable back flips.

"Well, I for one am glad. It's just been me and Mad-Eye and if I hear the words 'constant vigilance' under his breath one more time..." She giggled and his lips formed a small smile. "You look tired."

"I'm just angry." she replied.

"That explains the hair." he said and she made a face. With a small pop it turned her natural brown, but streaked liberally with gold. "That's better." he continued softly.

She shifted under his gaze then said, "I'm going to go unpack." He nodded and went back in the library. She walked slowly to her room and put up her clothes in the closet quickly. She opened her window to let a bit of sunlight in, but it didn't help the room much. It still reminded her of Sirius...and even though she hadn't known him that well...he was still her cousin. And she could've stopped Bellatrix. If she had just blocked the spell...he would still be alive. She sniffed and tears came into her eyes. She sank down onto the bed, wondering why she was crying so much lately as the tears fell down her pale cheeks, clinging to her eyelashes like tiny diamonds.

"Now, what's this?" a soft voice murmured and suddenly Remus was next to her, and his warmth was flooding through her and she let the tears fall shamelessly. His hand caressed her hair gently and she told him everything she had been thinking about in a hoarse whisper, then risked a glance at him. His eyes were filled with tears and love as he looked down at her.

"You miss him, too?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. You can't blame yourself, though. It wasn't your fault and I won't have you thinking that. You can't think that." he replied, still holding her and showing no sign of letting go.

She was glad. "I'm kind of happy I forgot to pay my rent again." she whispered with a slight sigh as she leaned against him again.

OK, OK, This one was really short. I apologize. I just wanted to show her getting to Grimmauld Place...which I'm just assuming they went back to as headquarters. We'll say Mad-Eye suspected someone was stalking him outside his house so he decided to stay there for a while, too. 


	4. Chapter 4

My reviewers are the best in the world! Really. I disliked ch. 3, but I still haven't gotten a negative review. And even though I have no idea whatsover what's going to happen I'm going to continue writing it. Thanks very much to all of you! -Charmed (the most excited author on the site)

Number 12, Grimmauld Place changed greatly after Tonks's arrival. For one thing, visitors were used to seeing Remus stalking through the corridors or huddled in the library, eyes guarded. Now, though, he seemed happier then he'd been in years and the remaining members of the Order rejoiced for that. No one but Tonks herself seemed to notice the hesitation buried beneath the sparkle in his eyes.

The full moon was coming...and bringing with it one of the points that he had argued with her about before. Still, she couldn't make sense of how he could be dangerous. He was Remus. And he had the potion to prevent the monthly transformation. How could he still think that he was too much of a danger to be with someone?

She spent her days between her job as an auror and her work for the Order, and in the times between stayed at Number 12, watching carefully as he grew warier and warier. Finally the night came. She was lying on her bed when she heard him cry out through the wall and she bit her lip and looked through the thin curtains to see the moon glowing orange above them. His yells rang through the house and she decided something: she couldn't let him go through it alone.

Slowly, she opened her door and slipped into the hallway, her pale heart-shaped face glowing in the darkness. For a brief moment she hesitated outside his closed door, but her heart lurched as another low cry came from inside and she opened it quickly and ran in. Her eyes sharpened on him lying on his bed, writhing in pain. His face was twisted and his hair soaked in sweat, so that it lay in wet clumps against his flushed skin. He seemed not to notice her come in, so she sat carefully next to him and tried to pull him up, but he fought her.

"Shh..." she whispered, gasping as his hand flew up and hit her on the cheek, making stars shoot up in front of her eyes. His breathing was heavy and rapid as he struggled, but she managed to hold onto him. The cries of pain reduced to slight noises against her neck where he lay and her tears wet his hair as she watched his breath reduce evenly into a deep slumber. After making sure he was asleep, she carefully lay her head down and did the same, comforted and lulled by the feverish warmth of his presence.

She woke the next morning to him sliding out of her arms as he sat up.

"Tonks?" he whispered, and his eyes grew wide, "You didn't...oh, you little idiot! How could you come in here? You could've been hurt...you are hurt." His hand reached down to gingerly touch her cheek and she winced.

"It's nothing." she replied quietly, "If you think all of the auror training I went through didn't prepare me for pain...on top of living with my mother, then..." She drew off and stood to look in the mirror that hung on the wall. A large bruise marred the skin on her left cheek, the deep color of purple velvet. "Wow." she said with a low whistle, glancing over at him to see his head in his hands.

"I can't believe you did that." he murmured, "I could've killed you."

"I wasn't letting you go through with it alone so don't go blaming yourself for something I did of my own free will." she retorted, sitting next to him again.

"How can't I? I should have locked my door!" he cried.

"Like that would've stopped me." she said with a small smile.

"I've gotten through this for years, Tonks." he continued, not returning it as he looked up at her, "I never want you to do that again. Never. Promise me." His eyes were grave. She saw the fading white scars on his bare arms and sighed.

"I can't do that." she said stubbornly, not looking away as he flung his arms in the air and stood up.

"I told you that none of this should've ever happened! I can't do this. Not if it means hurting you. I never want to hurt you." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"That wasn't you. You would never hurt me." she said, standing. He stared at her, amber eyes showing such a depth of pain that she had to look away. He covered the space between them in two strides and pulled her against him.

"I hope so." he murmured into her hair, "I hope so."

"I know so." she replied and they seperated. "Come on." she said, taking ahold of his hand and leading him through the doorway, "You need some breakfast." They went downstairs where Mad-Eye was sitting at the table, face buried in The Daily Prophet. He glanced up at them, magical eye still on the paper.

"All right, Remus?" he asked.

Remus nodded and Tonks forced him into a seat, then rummaged in the cabinets. He stared after her warily and stood.

"Tonks, with all due respect, I've eaten your cooking...and maybe you should let me." She looked at him then broke off laughing and sank into a chair next to Mad-Eye who was smiling behind his paper.

"By all means." 


	5. Chapter 5

Tonkify? That may be my new favorite word...this chapter is dedicated to you, funkygurl3. It sounded exactly like something she'd do! Here's Chap.5 in all its glory and magenta robes. -Charmed

After that night, Remus realized that Tonks...no matter how cliched he thought it sounded...was all he'd ever been waiting for. She loved him! Him, the werewolf, the battered, patched, ragged half-breed. He couldn't believe how stubborn he'd been, not to notice it before. Now his dreams were full of her and his days were full of her, and he couldn't comprehend how he ever needed anything else, anyone else.

Tonks noticed how he looked at her now and it made her stomach leap and her heart race, and she saw the most undying look of love in his eyes that she had ever seen before. It was almost frightening but she gave herself up to it.

One night she sat in her room, a small light burning on the table, and stared at the dull wallpaper. Suddenly her face lit up and she grabbed her wand. She murmured something, grinning evilly, and the front wall turned pink, glowing like a neon sign. Laughing happily, she jumped to her feet and pointed her wand at the opposite wall and it turned lime green. "Tonks!" someone cried and she started and saw Remus standing in the doorway, robes a violent shade of magenta from where her wand had pointed at him overenthusiastically. Her mouth flew open as she stared at him then broke down in fits of laughter, hit her foot on the bedstand and fell to the floor. She sat there cross-legged, still shaking with laughter as she grinned at him. He shook his head and changed his robes back to the customary black with a flick of his wand.

"You might as well finish." he said after she had calmed herself and stood. Nodding joyfully she turned the remaining walls a shining yellow.

"There." she said regally, giving him a sweeping yet unsteady bow, "The room is now Tonkified. Shall I do yours...?" She tried to get past him, but he held her back with a kiss.

"Not just yet." he replied and she grinned again.

"You may have to convince me some more." she retorted, crossing her arms. He raised an eyebrow and soon his face was very close to hers, and their breath mingled warmly.

"As you wish." he whispered, and their lips met again. She leaned closer and he came back again, softly, probing. She let her hands tangle themselves in his hair and his slid to hold her waist gently. Suddenly the clunk of a wooden leg on the steps made them jump apart like frightened deer, Remus blushing the old color of his robes as Mad-Eye limped by without looking at them.

"Well, Professor Lupin." Tonks said, pulling him back and shutting the door with her foot, "I think we're alone."

He kissed her once more, lingering closely then let go. "We shouldn't do anything."

"I don't want that." she whispered, blushing deeper then he had before, "Not...not yet, at least."

"Good." He opened the door. "Shouldn't be giving old Mad-Eye ideas. He might think we're plotting against him."

"Right." she said, smiling again and letting him lead her out of the now technicolor room. They went downstairs and she asked, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade? Get a drink or something?"

"Sure. The place shouldn't be so busy since it's getting dark." He apparated quickly, with her in tow. When they found themselves in front of the Three Broomsticks she grinned up at him.

"I didn't know we were apparating yet." she quoted and he laughed.

"Payback, my dear. Payback." he retorted and they went inside to where Rosmerta sat alone at the counter.

"Watchor, Rose." Tonks said quietly, offering a smile to the older woman who couldn't seem to return it.

"What can I get you?" she whispered, blue eyes looking paler then usual and haunted.

"Two butterbeers, please." Remus said gently, studying her. He had never seen Rosmerta without a smile on her face since he was in school. The curse had gotten to her. She handed them the bottles and they paid, then sat down at a table by the window.

"She doesn't look good." Tonks said in a low voice and he shook his head mournfully.

"She must be blaming herself for what happened to Dumbledore." he replied, eyes sad. Tonks's hands formed fists on top of the table.

"If I could just get ahold of Snape..." she growled, "I knew he was bad! I knew it. Why couldn't...why couldn't Dumbledore see it, though?"

"I think he liked to see the good in everyone. Since he wanted to believe that Snape was truly changed, then he did believe it." he said softly as she took a long drink from her butterbeer and let the warmth consume her.

"I want to be the one to bring him in." she said suddenly, eyes ablaze.

"What? Tonks!" he cried, almost knocking over his bottle.

"It's my job, Remus. I want to find him...I want to make sure he gets what he deserves, and his master, too. That's why I became an auror. For justice." she replied, lowering her voice as Rosmerta glanced up at them, looking frightened.

He heard the determination in her voice and said resolutely, "If you go then I'm coming with you." He braced himself for her argument but none came. She just put her hand over his and said with a small smile, "Welcome aboard then." They looked over to see Rosmerta had dissapeared into the backroom. They kissed quickly across the table.

"Glad to be here." 


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, the reviews! They make me feel better every day. Much thanks...by the way, does anyone know if werewolves transform if they've taken a potion (wolf's bane, or something of that immediate nature)? In chapter 4, I just had Remus stay in human form, because I thought that's what it did. He couldn't really be transforming in the middle of his office at Hogwarts during POA, could he? Ah, well...oh, and Aljinon? I'm afraid this is rated T, so that's not happening anytime soon. I'll try to make this chapter longer!-Charmed 

Revenge is a funny thing...Tonks thought one night as she ran up the stairs and stumbled into the library...it's all sick feelings in your stomach and rushed heartbeats.

Ever since that night at The Three Broomsticks they had been floating in a sea of newspapers and spellbooks, looking for a sign to what they had to do. Things pointed this way and that, but no one had a clue where the death eaters would strike next or where the Dark Lord and his greatest servant and spy had escaped to.

"The Quibbler says Bulgaria." she said with a snort of laughter, throwing him a magazine, "I didn't read the article but I bet you anything they say You-Know-Who is really Viktor Krum in disguise or something." He rolled his eyes and scanned the article quickly, then let it fall to the floor.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Anytime someone catches sight of him, he just leaves again."

"Like magic, isn't it?" she retorted sarcastically. He grimaced and went back to the book he had been reading. She sat near his feet at the floor, picking up a heavy volume from a stack nearby then dropping it on the floor.

"Harry!" she cried suddenly and comprehension dawned on his face.

"Do you think he knows something?" he asked, hope only showing in his eyes.

"It's been months! That's what three of them have been doing, isn't it? Surely they've found something out." She jumped to her feet, but her face fell. "How will we reach them?"

"Atalanta." Remus said and she stared at him. "Sirius's owl. She's been living up in the attic." Before he could continue she was out the door and half-way to the stairs. "But she doesn't like strangers." he said to the empty room.

A few minutes and several shrieks later Tonks stood panting in the doorway, a disgruntled brown owl nesting sullenly in her hair. She glared at the man collapsed, laughing, in his chair and said, "Just write the bloody letter."

He carefully untangled the bird from her hair and it regarded him with yellow eyes, then flew to sit at the window sill.

"Sure, it likes you." she murmured venemously, falling into a chair and watching the creature warily. He scratched out a letter quickly and tied the parchment to the owl's leg, then let it out the window.

"And now we wait." he said, sliding into the big armchair next to her. She smiled and shifted to make more room for him. "So, how are you?" he asked, voice soft as he watched her.

"All right." she replied, stretching out her legs on his lap and shutting her eyes, "H-How 'bout you?" She stifled a yawn.

"I've been better." he admitted, "I haven't been able to sleep in days. I keep having these dreams..." Her eyes shot open and she sat up hastily, almost falling before he caught her and pulled her back up.

"You've been having them, too?" she asked, dark eyes wide as she struggled to look up at him, "Where we're standing in the middle of a street...and there are bodies everywhere..." her voice trembled and he nodded.

"And then we hear footsteps and turn around..." he continued, amazed.

"And wake up." she whispered.

"Yes!" he cried, gasping, "What-you don't think it's a...a...premonition, or something."

"Oh, Merlin, I hope not. It's awful, all those muggles...dead..." her voice dropped past a whisper.

"Maybe it was a warning." he said, hugging her against him, "Something we have to change...this just means we have to start our search soon if we're going to do it." She carefully stood up and went to the window as something tapped impatiently against the pane. Atalanta was perched outside, staring in and making Tonks jump.

"The owl's back!" she said, opening the window a bit too quickly, meriting a bite on the hand from the unhappy bird as she clumsily undid the parchment and unrolled it, dropping it twice in the process. She swore loudly when she realized it was their own message.

"They didn't get it." she said, stomach turning suddenly as her mind, affected from too much time spent with Moody, came to the worst possible conclusion.

"We aren't dead if that's what you're thinking." someone said and she turned to see the three teenagers standing side by side in the doorway.

"Watchor, Harry!" she cried, grinning at them each in turn.

"We got your letter." Hermione said in one breath, "Apparated as soon as we read it. Are you guys sure you want to do this?"

Tonks glanced at Remus then replied, "We're sure."

"We'd be happy to let you come with us." the younger girl continued.

"We wouldn't want to impose..." Remus started.

"You wouldn't be." Harry cut him off, "If anything you'd be helping us. Just bag some clothes and we can go." Remus waved his wand and two trunks flew into the room.

"I packed them earlier." he admitted sheepishly.

"Isn't he good?" Tonks asked with a laugh, and her hair changed from the sky blue it had been to a more normal ruddy blond, "There. I'll blend it now, I suppose."

"I think it would be hard for you to blend in no matter what you looked like." he replied, rising up to put an arm around her thin frame, "Now, where are we going?"

"We were just on our way to the Riddle house." Harry said, voice soft, "We think there may something there."

"A horcrux?" Remus asked. The boy shrugged.

"Maybe. It's a wild guess, and not a very good one, at that. But it's something."

"More then we had." Tonks murmured, "Bulgaria...really..." Remus held her hand tightly and they were pulled away into a brief darkness then they landed on a dark, deserted road. A split second later the other three were next to them.

"We'll have to go about this quietly. The villagers are already suspicious of the house, aren't they?" Remus asked and Harry nodded.

"Voldemort already used it. There's no telling if he'd come back, but...it's better then nothing, I reckon."

They walked in silence up the road and into a small village. The streets surrounding the small houses were empty, too and their eyes suddenly fell on a large shadow looming over them in the distance. They glanced at each other then continued up the hill towards it.

Soon they were standing at a huge wrought-iron gate and Harry went up to try to open it but it was locked and chained.

"Alohamora!" Hermione murmured and the lock sprang open. She looked back at the rest of them and beckoned them forward...

Cliffhangers...don't you love em? I think this chapter was longer then the rest. I was going to include Moody but it didn't work out...so here's a poll for you. Do you want Moody to somehow show up and accompany them? I can work it out if the majority of you want it. Just put your answer in your review!


	7. Chapter 7

The majority says no to Moody, and I whole-heartedly agree. It would be kind of intrusive, wouldn't it? I'm glad you guys liked it so far...I'm trying to update once a day but it might end up being every other day if it's going like it has been. And if you want longer chapters. Oh...blushes I kind of made a mistake when I dedicated Chapter 5...not that I wasn't appreciative of your review, funkygurl3, but it was actually supposed to be mookiemoooo. She was the one who came up with the idea to have Tonks change her room, y'know tonkify it. Sorry!  
R&R and I'll love you forever...-Charmed

The darkness felt like a heavy weight against her shoulders as Tonks crept up the lawn beside Remus, silently praying that for once she didn't fall. They were nearing the front door when her eyes fell upon a light in a window and the creak of a door.

A cloak was suddenly thrown over top of her and Remus was pulling her tightly against him. She felt the sensation of becoming invisible jolt through her body and they inched slowly towards the front door as a man stepped out of a small cottage on the grounds, a flashlight in hand.

Soon they stood in the doorframe, waiting with weary breath for him to go back inside. The light flashed over them several times and they could hear his heavy sigh and murmur, "This place is gonna drive me crazy..." He walked back into his home and slammed the door.

"That was close." Ron whisperered hoarsely and Harry, being closest, pointed his wand at the door then tried to open it.

"Hold on." he said, fumbling in his pocket then ducking out of the invisibility cloak. They watched him open a pocket knife and insert the blade into the lock. The door opened slowly and they slipped inside, then let the cloak fall away.

"Wow." Tonks whispered, taking a step forward and running her hand over a tapestry, embroidered with threads of green and gold. They formed a crest of ivy and thorns. As she studied it, she noticed another symbol on the edge. "Harry!" she cried.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming over to her.

"Look." She pointed and he saw it, too. A green skull with a snake winding out of its mouth.

"Good job, Tonks." he replied, touching the embroidered Dark Mark. Suddenly his hand fell through. "It's a passage!" He drew back the tapestry and his wand lit up, so they could see through the darkness of the small hallway.

"This is too simple..." Hermione murmured uneasily as she followed the rest.

"It won't hurt." Remus replied comfortingly. The hallway had a faint scent of smoke and burnt feathers, causing Tonks to sneeze loudly. It echoed through the tight space and back, and she blushed.

"Bless you." Remus said with a small smile and she looked back at him and grinned. A strip of light near the floor brought their attention back. Harry found the handle and turned it, then drew away quickly with a slight gasp.

His hand was covered with burn marks, red and violent. Hermione murmured something and suddenly his hand was bandaged and then the handle was covered with a thin layer of ice. It melted away as soon as it covered, leaving a small puddle of water on the floor below it.

"Try now." she said, and Tonks looked to see her eyes were burning with excitement.

He gripped the edge of his shirt and tried again, wincing as it turned and the door opened silently.

"Watch the water." he said, stepping through the doorframe. Remus gripped Tonks's elbow and walked with her, Ron and Hermione following close behind. The room they stepped into was small, so small you could sit against one wall and touch the opposite one. They all crowded in and as Tonks leaned against the wall she slid backwards and into darkness.

After what could have been minutes or days long she felt her eyes flicker open and she instinctively groped for her wand. As she felt it in her hands, it filled the room with light and she stood, wincing at the stiffness in her legs. She must have been out for hours...

Her eyes sharpened in on something sitting on a table in a nearby corner and she drew in a sharp breath and walked forward, letting the light fall on it fully. It was small and the exterior glittered gold as she watched, the paint in the center of what seemed to be an old-fashioned brooch shifting from blue to gold to silver. In the very middle was a tiny but intricately carved eagle, its wings spread against the now sky blue paint.

"A horcrux." she murmured, taking it in her hand without thinking, then nearly dropping it as a pain filled her, driving her to her knees, harder then anything. It filled every inch of her skin, filling her essence, her being with it as she screamed louder then she'd ever screamed before. But through it all she held the brooch, clutching it so hard that the carvings of it cut into the pads of her fingers.

Then, just as abruptly as it had started, it stopped, leaving her sobbing on the floor. She took several deep breaths to compose herself then stood on shaking and painful legs and moved back to where she had first fallen through and leaned against it for support, almost crying out from relief as she fell straight into Remus.

"Oh!" he cried, catching her up as her knees gave out.

"I've got it." she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming as she stretched her arm out towards Harry and dropped the brooch into his hand. She looked up at Remus for a moment then said, "I don't think I can walk."

"What happened?" he asked, lifting her up and cradling her against him.

"When I fell through...I guess I blacked out...but when I woke I saw the...the horcrux in the corner. But when I picked it up...Remus, it felt like the Cruciatus curse...except worse. So...so much worse." His grip on her grew tighter as she felt him nod and the other two move towards the door. He carried her out then sat her carefully on the steps and sat next to her.

"Are you coming back to Number Twelve?" he asked the other three. They glanced at each other then nodded.

"Just for the night." Hermione said quietly, leaning against Ron, "Then we should all continue on, shouldn't we?"

"We'll see you there then." Remus scooped Tonks up again and apparated. Seconds later they stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place where Moody resided, coffee mug clutched in his hands.

"What happened?" he asked, rising to his feet at the sight of them, "What-"

"I'll explain in a moment, Mad-Eye." Remus replied softly, glancing down at Tonks who had fallen asleep in his arms. He walked slowly up the steps and carefully lay her down on her bed. He stared down at her for a brief moment then leaned down and pressed a kiss to her dry lips. "Sleep well, love." 


	8. Chapter 8

I am now eternally grateful to my lovely, lovely reviewers who haven't given up on me, even though the chapters are short. I just assumed Harry would have told the Order about the horcruxes, or at least the 'inner circle' of the Order (Lupin, Tonks, The Weasleys, ect...). 

I...umm...read the last half of HBP in a tent with a flashlight, so it was all sobbing (hysterically) over Dumbledore and cursing (loudly) Snape...and very, very blurry in my mind...so is there any certain way to rid a horcrux of the soul without destroying the actual object? Dumbledore did it with the ring, I think, but Harry just stuck a fang in the diary.  
-Charmed (currently grinning insanely at a Marauders comic...oh, Moony, my Moony)

Dreams flashed through Tonk's mind, bright and dark and painful and numbing. Remus sat in her desk chair, watching with pained eyes as she twisted in her bedsheets, murmuring something about help. She stayed trapped in her dream world, the pictures so vivid in her mind that a strangled yell escaped her lips, causing him to jump and fall from his chair with a loud crack as his elbow hit the floor. She didn't wake. That was when he really began to worry. Years of auror training and weeks of living with Mad-Eye should've trained her to wake at the slightest noises. Really, what had this girl learned of constant vigilance?...he thought, then swore...living with that man really is getting to me.

As he watched, she moved swiftly through the same vision over and over again. A street at noon, the sun beating down on bodies laying out like gruesome ragdolls on the pavement. Remus stood beside her, his hand clutching her arm protectively as she tried to breath without retching from the smell. Tears fell in quiet rows down her face as she looked up to see his eyes looked hard. Determined.

Next thing she remembered were voices, and she realized that she was awake, but so stiff that she couldn't bear to move.

"She shouldn't have picked it up." Remus's voice was soft and choked.

"Curiousity killed the cat..." Moody murmured the muggle saying derisively, "but I'm sure Tonks agrees more with the rest of it."

"And what would that be?" he asked wearily.

"Satisfaction brought it back. If that was one step to defeating the Dark Lord, then she'll be glad she did it."

"Not if she doesn't-" Remus drew off sharply and she heard the rustle of clothes as he sank down in the chair.

"She'll wake up." Mad-Eye retorted, and the dull clunk of his wooden leg as he paced filled the room. Tonks tried to say something but her voice was hoarse from not using it.

"It's been 5 days, Mad-Eye!"

Five days...she thought, horrified.

"I've seen worse. She's strong, that one is. She'll make it." Remus didn't reply and she tried to move, to yell, to do something so he'd know she was awake. Struck with an idea, she dug deep inside herself to feel the tiny power that hadn't been drained and she felt the sudden burst of energy run through her.

"Remus." she said in a voice far below a whisper, and he barely heard it but came to her in the very same instant.

"Are you all right?" he asked, amber eyes watching hers intently. A flask was suddenly held up the her lips and she shuddered happily as warmth spread through her.

"Thank you, Mad-Eye." she whispered and he laughed genially as Remus carefully sat her up. She looked at him and he managed a shaky smile.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"If barely being able to talk...or move for that matter is classified as good..." she replied hoarsely, smiling back, "Then I'm fabulous."

He raised an eyebrow and moved to sit near her on the edge of the bed, enclosing her hands in his.

"It's been five days." he continued. She nodded, starting to move her legs then wincing. Carefully, she drew back the blanket and swallowed hard at the sight of her bruised knees.

"I hate being helpless." she whispered fiercely, attempting to move again then falling back against the pillows, fighting the tears stinging her eyes.

"You'll never be helpless." Remus said seriously and Moody limped out the door, saying, "I'm going to owl the rest of the Order and tell them you're okay."

"Am I okay?" she asked honestly, looking up at him.

"Of course you are." he said roughly and she knew by the look in his eyes that he was lying. Gingerly, she moved closer and put her arms around him. Her face felt cold against his own and he turned to kiss her, their lips meeting for several seconds then pulling apart. She moaned quietly.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing...I just hurt so damn much." she replied, laughing softly as she started to swing her legs over the bed, "And I feel like I could eat a hippogriff."

"Then it's a good thing Buckbeak isn't here." he said, gently pushing her back onto the bed, and adding when she started to protest, "I'll bring you something." He came a few minutes later with a tray full of food and a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate in one hand.

He handed them to her and she sat the tray on the night stand and ripped the paper from the chocolate and broke off a piece. Smiling, she let it melt in her mouth and he laughed as he watched her.

"Somehow I thought you'd like that." he said and stood, "I'll be back in moment. I just need to discuss something with Harry..." She nodded and he walked out the door. Slowly she ate her food then lay back against the cushions, the low throbbing pain of her knees and the warmth of the blankets lulled her into a deep dreamless sleep.

On the other side of the house Remus sat with Harry, talking in a low voice.

"I don't want her to get hurt again." the older man said.

Harry studied him for a brief second then replied, "You'll have to take that up with Tonks."

"She won't agree to staying behind! You know her. I know her." he whispered, looking at the floor, messy hair obscuring his eyes.

"You really love her, don't you?" Harry asked softly and for a moment their eyes met in perfect understanding.

"Yes." Remus knew what had happened to him and Ginny, but didn't say anything.

"Look." Harry said, "Neither of us can stop her from continuing on with us. We'll just have to be as careful as possible, so all of you get out alive."

"All of us? You're not expecting to die, are you?"

"It's him or me, and I'm not getting my hopes up, professor." His green eyes showed more then his face, understanding and acceptance beyond his seventeen years.

"We'll be there. All of us."

"In the end, it's my destiny. It's my death."

"Or your victory."

"I dunno." the boy said finally, shaking his head and Remus's heart ached to see how much he looked like James, how his eyes had the same determined sparkle as Lily's. "I think I just need to get some sleep."

"Of course." Remus replied, choosing not to mention that it was noon and leaving quickly.

Harry moved to sit next to the window, staring out then jumping when he saw a shock of long red hair. With a sigh, he realized it was a stranger and looked away.

Ok...this one probably wasn't any longer but I've been busy all weekend so this is all I could manage to type at 8:00 on a sunday night. After playing mini-golf. And losing to a six year old.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I've been so slow with the update! I've been to Girl Scout camp and back...it's been interesting. nanirain, believe me, I'm not picking up a golf club again for a very, very long time and plan on spending more time in front of notepad. I did start a Marauders fic, though. 2 chapters, my sense of humor is...unique, I think. Here's chapter 9...if it's terrible, it's because I'm exhausted from chasing Brownies about...uphill. -Charmed 

Two days slipped by and Tonks was still in bed, legs not showing any sign of being compliant. Remus stayed with her the majority of the days...amazingly not running out of topics to talk about until he started on the words she wouldn't try to understand.

"You can go do something else if you want to, Remus." she said, patting his knee and smiling innocently.

"No, I want to stay with you...it's fine, really.." he started amiably, but she cut him off.

"I insist. You should catch up on your reading...or whatever..."

"Thanks ever so much..." he murmured sarcastically, swooping down to kiss her then leaving her alone. She fiddled with her wand, a half smile on her face as she randomly changed the walls to match her hair color then sighed.

Suddenly, she gripped the bedpost and pulled herself up, her mouth screwed in a determined scowl. The sheets fell slowly, revealing the ugly bruises, set off like inkstains against her pale legs. She swung them over the edge of the bed with a slight cry of pain as they met the ground, and she lifted her body up. She managed to take three careful, painful steps before she found herself sitting on the floor. She looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

She glared at him. "You were just waiting for me to do something stupid, weren't you?"

His expression softened. "Maybe." He knelt by and lifted her up, sitting her carefully back on the bed. She leaned backwards against the wall.

"I just feel so restless." she whispered, "When can I walk again?"

"Soon." he replied, sitting next to her and slipping an arm about her, "Soon." She looked at him.

"Anytime any says that it's a lie." she said, voice even but trembling slightly, "I've been lied to a lot in my life, Remus. Tell me the truth."

His sigh was long and soft and his amber eyes were guarded as they roamed the room, looking at everything but her. Finally, he whispered, "I honestly don't know."

He felt her nod and continued, "This...it isn't normal. You should have been able to walk any of the other times you've attempted it. It shouldn't be like this."

"You mean I'll never..."

"No! No. We'll figure this out. I promise you."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"For being so smart, you seem not to know much." She smiled against him and he laughed roughly.

"I'm working on it."

The next day Tonks sat in the kitchen, having been carried down, the Daily Prophet dangling from her careless fingers.

"You know, this paper still hasn't improved." she said through a mouth full of toast, "Even with that git Fudge gone."

Moody glanced up at her and said, "The new minister isn't as bad as Fudge, but we could get better."

"He's no Dumbledore." Remus agreed.

"There will never be another Dumbledore." she whispered and they all nodded silently, reverently. Moody stood up suddenly.

"I've got to go. Arthur has some information he wanted me to here." He limped into the parlor, where a fire was blazing warmly.

"Speaking of information." she said, looking at Remus who raised an eyebrow, "What's happened with the Horcrux? Did Harry destroy it?"

"You see...that's another thing." he replied, brows furrowed, "He hasn't been able to figure out how to. The three of them have tried everything, but they haven't even chipped the paint. Dumbledore was the only one who knew how to remove the soul fragment from a Horcrux without damaging it, anyway."

"Do you think it might not be one, then? Could it be fake?"

"Why would it be unbreakable if it wasn't important? It's a Horcrux. I'd bet my life on it."

She shivered. "Please don't say that."

"Okay. Now, do you want to stay here? I'm going up to the library." he said, smiling at her.

"Umm...can you catch Mad-Eye before he stops talking to Arthur and get him to ask Molly to come here? I'd like to talk to her."

"Of course." He strode out of the room quickly. She cleaned up the table with a wave of her wand and changed her clothes with a second one.

A few minutes later, Remus walked in with Molly Weasley behind him.

"I'll let you two talk." he said, retreating up the stairs and into his haven of books.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, dear?" Molly asked, taking a seat.

"Molly..." Tonks blushed, but continued, "How did you know...with Arthur...that he was the right one? That you could...could dedicate your life to him. Everything to him."

The older witch beamed and replied, "I don't know if I could describe it to you, really. I just...knew. Anytime he glanced at me I felt a rush go through my body and when he smiled...oh..."

Tonks smiled down at the table and her friend continued, "And it wasn't just that. It was the way he talked to me. Like nothing else mattered. He's still like that now."

She paused and Tonks glanced up.

"Remus is a fine man."

"I think he's right for me." she whispered, "but it scares me sometimes."

"It would scare anyone. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so. It's his eyes that get me..." she admitted, blushing deeper.

"I understand." Molly said with a laugh, "Merlin, do I understand!"


	10. Chapter 10

It gets fluffier! -Charmed

Over the next few days, Remus helped Tonks attempt walking many times, and she slowly regained some sort of strength in her legs. Still, she couldn't walk without help, but he was always beside her, one arm pressed snuggly around her waist, the other twined about so he could grip her elbow.

One night, she woke with a short scream, sweat dripping down her face like tears. She'd had the dream again.

"Are you all right?" She looked up to see Remus enter the room, cup of coffee clutched in his hands.

"I think so." she said honestly, throwing back the covers without thinking and standing up. She took a few steps towards him, then stumbled back when he dropped his cup, the porcelin shattering on the hard floor.

"Tonks!" he cried, "You can walk!"

She smiled widely, and a laugh escaped her lips. "I guess I can."

He stepped over the spreading pool of coffee steaming quietly on the floor, and swept her up, pulling her against tightly. Her hands threaded themselves in his hair as his clutched her waist, lifting her up momentarily, then sitting her down with a kiss. She responded with her own and it deepened.

A few minutes later they tugged apart breathlessly at the sound of a tapping on the window. Harry's owl stood like a snowy beacon against the darkness on the window pane. Remus fumbled to open the window while Tonks cleaned up his cup with a flick of her wand. He scanned the letter, grinned, then handed it to her.

'We destroyed it.' -H.P.

She dropped the paper as he grabbed her again, laughing happily.

"The horcrux must have been affecting you. That's why it stopped when they destroyed it." he murmured against her neck as they sat together.

"Thank goodness. I thought I would kill someone if I didn't get out of this house soon. Now I understand how Sirius felt." she replied, laughing hoarsely and stifling a yawn.

He didn't answer. She lay her head against her pillow, pulling him down with her. He started to protest but she met his eyes pleadingly.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered, and his arms tightened around her, amber eyes watching her carefully as she leaned into him.

"I'll never." he said, waiting until her breath had evened out into sleep before he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Tonks woke to the sound of her door being yanked open. Her instincts kicked in and she stumbled over top of Remus and drew her wand. Moody stood in the doorway, wand raised. His eyes flicked from her to Remus, and he lowered it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tonks yelled, blushing crimson, "You scared me half to death, you git!"

"Well, I was making my nightly patrol..."

"Nightly patrol?" she asked, wincing, "So you come up here every night and watch us sleep? No wonder people think you're paranoid, Mad-Eye!I'm surprised Sirius hadn't hexed you when you first moved in here..."

"I don't watch you..." he murmured, then continued, "Anyway I saw Remus wasn't in his bed, so..." he drew off, looking away from Remus who was now sitting up in bed and glaring at him.

"So." Moody said, laughing nervously, "You're walking, eh?"

She sighed and sank onto the bed. "Go away, Mad-Eye."

He nodded. "Right." Then turned and shut the door behind him. Tonks looked at Remus then broke out into laughter, falling against him. He chuckled and stood, pulling her up with him.

"I don't think we're getting to sleep anytime soon." he said, leading her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Before he sat down, she pulled on his sleeve. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever been to Hogsmeade in the dark?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes." he replied, grinning back, "Do you want to go?"

She nodded. "It's beautiful with the last bit of snow still on the ground."

"Well, then. Let's go." he stopped. "Would you like to apparate this time?"

"No, after you." she retorted, lacing her fingers through his. He glanced down at her warmly and they were tugged away.

A second later they stood in the last powdery snow on the streets of Hogsmeade, outside of the Shrieking Shack. Remus started to pull her up the street, but she stayed where she was.

"We used to try to get in here when I was in school." she said, a half-smile on her face, "I think they had the headmaster enchant it, though. Never could make it. I wonder if it's actually haunted."

"It's not haunted." he said darkly, looking at the house and not her, "Believe me."

"How do you know? Did you ever get in it?" she asked eagerly, smile growing wider.

"Yeah, I did."

"How?"

He sighed. "It was my home." She blinked and looked at him strangely. Then realization dawned slowly on her face.

"Oh, no. I...I'm so sorry. I didn't...I didn't realize.."

"All the noises. The screaming, the growling, the 'shrieking' as they chose to put it. That was me." he said coldly, leaning against the fence.

"Oh." she repeated, silently kicking herself.

"Dumbledore managed to cover it up by telling stories about the hauntings. My friends figured it out, though. Sirius was the first."

"And that's why he became an animagi?" she asked. He nodded.

"They came with me on the full moons as animals so I wouldn't be alone. Since I'd normally attack humans." his voice drew off as he said this, and he looked down.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here." she whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. No, come on. Let's take a walk." He took her hand again, this time his grip was sweaty and loose. They walked up the path, making footprints just to have them covered up with the snow that had begun to fall while they were talking. As Tonks looked back at them, she started to cry. 


	11. Chapter 11

The part about the footprints in the snow at the end of chapter 10 was based off a poem I read once. Sadly, I can't remember who wrote it. :p I know this chapter is devestatingly short, but I should be able to get you another one tomorrow. I just had to get this written! Thank Gilmore Girls for part of this plotline...you'll see...-Charmed

The couple walked slowly through the snow, the only living things on the cold and frozen street.

The girl was young, with vibrant hair and a tear-stained, heart-shaped face. Her dark eyes still glistened.

The man was older, gray-streaked sandy hair messy over his face, which was etched deeply with the pain of rememberence. His amber eyes were clouded over.

Tears ran in silent tracks down her face as she looked away, hoping that he wouldn't notice...but he did.

Every once and a while, Remus would glance over and long to talk to her, but something stopped him. His hands shook and his hold on hers loosened more. With this, she looked up at him and they met gazes for the first time in several minutes. He reached out and brushed the tears off her cheek, and she let out a slight sob and shook her head.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I just have this awful feeling." she whispered, looking down, "That something's wrong. That I need to do something, and I just can't. Tell me what I can do, Remus. Please."

He looked at her for a moment, then touched her chin, making her look up. He pressed his lips to hers, holding her with his eyes.

"Just stay with me." The tears that hung in his amber eyes looked like diamonds.  
A smile trembled on her face.

"Remus?" she asked, never looking away.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" His eyes widened slightly and he looked shocked. Her smile stayed firmly. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. Her smile twitched a bit.

"Marry you?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, marry me." she retorted, lacing her other hand in his, "That's not too much to ask."

"Oh, well..." he murmured, "I don't know...it's...it's complicated..."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm a werewolf, Tonks." he replied, and she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "I know we talked about it before, but this is different. How can we be married? I could...I could really hurt you. What if I don't get the potion in time, or..."

"I don't care!" she cried, pulling away to look at him properly, "I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself, Remus. I think we can deal with it!"

"I can't."

"Damn it, Remus!" she yelled, "I love you!" The look in his eyes shifted and he looked at her strangely.

"You really do, don't you?" he whispered, one hand moving to rest on her arm.

"Of course." she replied, smiling again, "You should've realized that by now..."

"Nymphadora Tonks." he said, a smile playing against his face, too, "I would love to marry you."

"Just don't call me Nymphadora." she retorted, leaning up into his kiss. 


	12. Chapter 12

he,he, he...they're engaged! And I'm far, far too happy about this...Molly's gonna faint when she hears about it, don't you think? More angsty werewolf in this chapter-Charmed o

As they continued through Hogsmeade their feet moved instinctively on the path towards Hogwarts.

"Shall we go?" he asked, putting an arm around her as she shivered. She looked up at the rising sun and nodded.

"Maybe Hagrid will be up already." They continued on in silence until they got to the gate. She ran her hands slowly over the wrought iron, smiling happily.

"I always loved this thing." she said, "It was the first thing I remember seeing during my first-year. I always though it was amazing how it could be here for years and years and never change a bit."

"Wouldn't it be good if everything could be like that?" he asked, "When it was at its best, it would just...stay that way."

"Maybe it can." she replied, leaning her head against his shoulder as he moved to open the gate. He frowned then shook it gently.

"I've never seen it locked before." he murmured, taking out his wand and tapping it carefully. Nothing. Suddenly she pointed out a large figure moving towards them through the early morning light.

"Hagrid!" she called, waving to him. He pulled out a large key from his pocket and the gate opened for them. He ushered them inside.

"What're ye two doin' out this time o' mornin'?" he asked.

"Umm..." Tonks said, smiling up at Remus, "Just out for a walk." The big man raised an eyebrow at them and smiled.

"Would you like t'come and have some tea?" he asked and they accepted politely, following him across the dew soaked ground and into his hut. A fire blazed warmly in the hearth and they sat together at his table, dwarfed by the chairs.

"So, ye look happy." Hagrid said, smiling at Tonks, who smiled back warmly.

"You've no clue." she murmured.

"Are you gonna tell me why or will I havta guess?"

"We're engaged!" she cried suddenly, bouncing giddily and almost falling from her chair. Remus steadied her with a laugh.

"That's wonderful!" Hagrid replied, beaming at them, "I knew it'd happen someday. Took ye long enough though, let me tell ye. The other order members were takin' bets that ye'd pop the question sooner or later, Remus."

"Oh, I didn't ask her." Remus said, blushing slightly, "she asked me."

Hagrid roared with laughter. "That makes sense. Ye were always were more quiet then she was! That's Tonks for ye, though!"

"Yes." Remus said, smiling down at her, "That is."

An hour or so later, after tea and good-byes, they were walking hand in hand along the grounds, until they got to the Whomping Willow.

"We used to try to touch the trunk of that monster." Tonks said, laughing, "I ended up in the Hospital Wing for a week after I got dared to."

A half smile, half frown was on his face as he answered, "Watch this." Swiftly, he darted forward and touched a knot in the trunk. The branches stopped moving and she applauded.

"How did you do that?" she asked, running to him.

"Practice." he replied, smiling down at her, "This is how I got into the Shrieking Shack. There's a hole in the base of it."

"Oh." she said, studying the tree trunk then kicking it suddenly. A stick fell from the tree and smacked her lightly in the head, making laugh, "That was for third year!"

He chuckled and sat with his head against the rough bark.

"I almost wish I could go back." he said, shaking his head, "See all my friends again."

"They're all gone, then?" she asked softly, sliding down next to him and slipping her arms over his shoulders. Her shifted so he could hold her and she felt him nod.

"Except for Peter."

"Oh...I know about that." she replied quickly, changing the subject, "You don't have to tell me."

He didn't answer and she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"They aren't really gone." she whispered, her head laying underneath his chin, golden brown hair now messy against his neck.

"I try to tell myself that..." he murmured, "but sometimes it's just so damn hard. Especially living at Grimmauld Place, because everything brings back Sirius."

"I know." she replied softly, stroking his hair gently, "I know."

He took a deep breath and looked at her, eyes over-bright. "Do you mind waiting out here...so I-I can go in?" he whispered, "It's been awhile."

"Of course I don't." she kissed him again. "Go on." He climbed through the hole and disappeared into the darkness. She curled her feet beneath her and leaned against the grass to wait, watching the tree anxiously in case it started to try something.

An hour or more passed and she began to worry. There was no sign of him coming back, so she slipped through the hole herself and down a darkened passageway. Slowly she found herself inside of the house itself, the inside looking worse then the outside. Scratches covered the walls and the furniture. Windows were broken. There were hints of bloodstains on the dusty floors. Quietly, she made her way through the room to find him in the next one, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Remus?" she asked, voice soft. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes were swollen and red. Tears still hung from his eyelashes. She sat next to him gingerly and brushed them away.

"It's okay." she whispered soothingly, "It'll be all right. I'm here." His head lay against her heart and he let out a low sob, sounding like he'd been holding the tears back for months. She cried silently with him, shutting her eyes, the sound of his sobs lulling her carefully. Slowly, she drifted away into sleep.

She woke to him laying her down on the bed, slipping beneath the blankets with her. She stirred and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as his arms draped around her.

"It hurts too much to remember." he replied quietly and she felt him shudder slightly. She kissed his neck gently then buried her face into his shoulder and went back to sleep. He watched the breath reduce evenly in her body and how her thin frame moved with every quiet heartbeat against his, her hair blending neatly with his own.

"Maybe everything will be okay." he whispered, closing his eyes. 


	13. Chapter 13

We've surpassed 100! and the 100th reviewer is...Luna Longbottom! Your grand prize is...my sincerest thanks! And a hug! (from Remus, the huggable, lovable werewolf). Lia (aka: don't call me Kanitai)...Mad-Eye's just concerned...and a bit paranoid, but I wouldn't call him a stalker just yet...Wait until you read this chapter, though -Charmed

Remus woke first, wrapped tightly in her arms. He lay like that for a moment, then saw the sunlight streaming through the shattered windows. Gently, he stood, slipping out of her embrace and waking her up.

"What time is it?" she murmured, sitting up to look at him through bleary eyes. He glanced at his watch.

"1:47." he said, raising his eyebrows, "We should get back."

"Yeah." she agreed, scrambling out of the blankets and pointing her wand at her hair to straighten it. She studied him for a moment, then slipped her hand into his, "Let's go." He apparated and seconds later they stood in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh!" someone cried and they looked to see the table was filled with people.

"Where have you been?" Tonks was suddenly being crushed in a massive hug by Molly.

She gasped for breath and replied, "Hold on, Molly. I-" the older witch let go and looked at her.

"We just went...for a walk." she said finally, not looking at the faces that stared at her eagerly.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Molly asked. Tonks didn't answer, just looked up to see Harry watching her knowingly, face pale against his dark hair. She looked at him helplessly.

"We didn't think about it." Remus supplied, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Will you excuse us for a moment?" He steered her out of the room.

"Are we going to tell them yet?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know." she admitted, "I just...don't want to be fussed over, you know? Molly's going to treat me like a girl-"

"You are a girl."

"Like a normal girl." she continued, rolling her eyes, "and I hate that. I want this to be quiet, but knowing that lot" she gestured to the door "They'll turn it into something big and unmanagable, they will. Small isn't something known in the Order."

"Well, we have to tell them someday." he pointed out.

"After the wedding?" she suggested, smiling up at him.

"Do you want to elope?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and surveying her with even eyes.

"...no..." she sighed.

"Then come on." he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pushing her towards the door.

"Fine," she murmured darkly, "but you have to deal with them."

As they walked in, the group fell silent and looked at them expectantly.

"Umm..." Remus said, suddenly awkward, "We've got an announcement tonight. As of this morning...we're engaged to be married." Cheers erupted from the table and suddenly Tonks was being crushed in a second hug by Molly, Hermione, and Ginny. She laughed and managed to pull away, just to have Remus slip his arm around her shoulder again and lead her to a seat.

"When's the wedding?" Hermione asked, wiping tears of excitement from her eyes. Ron looked pale.

"I have no idea!" she cried, laughing, "Let's not talk about it now...what was this meeting for, anyway?"

"Oh, Mad-Eye called-" Kingsley started but Mad-Eye glared at him so he fell silent.

"Mad-Eye..." Tonks said, turning to smile at him innocently, "Were you organizing a search party for us? That's so sweet of you." She hugged him and he blushed a deep crimson, causing them to laugh again.

That night Tonks stood outside in the cool air with Molly, Hermione, and Ginny as they made suggestions to her in low excited voices.

"Oh, you need a pink dress!" Molly said, "It would go perfect with your hair!"

"When it's pink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Or like it is now?" She fingered a golden-brown lock curiously.

"Either."

"But I want Ginny to be one of my bridesmaids, and you know what Fleur said..." she grinned wickedly at her sixteen year old friend.

"It'd go 'orribly with my 'air..." she said, with an exaggerated accent, clenching her fists.

"Gold!" Molly said suddenly, "Gold dresses, with lace...and..."

"Molly! Calm down!" Tonks said, putting her hands up, "The wedding's not going to be anytime soon."

"Oh, why not?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"There's so much going on! We barely ever see you three, and I want you to be a bridesmaid, too, Hermione...and we want Harry and Ron there, of course...and with all that's happening, I don't know how we'll have time to plan it, and afford to buy everything...oh, Merlin, I didn't even think about that! I know Remus doesn't have much, and I don't want to ask my parents for it, because I haven't talked to them in so long, but I have to invite them, or they'll be hurt whenever they find out! But if I do invite them, they'll feel guilty that they didn't pay for anything...and I don't know how they'd feel about Remus, what with the lycanthropy and all...but eventually if they became a big part of my life again they'd probably figure out something was wrong when my husband couldn't come with me to visit on certain days when the moon just happens to be full! My mum's smart and also a Black, even if she's nothing like that side of the family...I don't know how she'd react to me being engaged to a werewolf...I've been around Aunt Cissy and Aunt Bella enough to hear some of the names they called them..."

"I should have stopped you talking about five minutes ago." Molly interrupted, putting a hand on Tonks's arm and squeezing it gently, "We'll figure out a way to get through all this. But I assumed that with You-Know-Who back, you'd want to marry quickly. Just...just in case. That's what Arthur and I did, when he first started."

"So I might lose him just after I marry him? I don't think so. I'd rather wait." Her voice was quiet.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that! You're not going to lose him." Molly said quickly, looking flustered.

"But we don't know that. Then I'd be a widow...and I'm only 24. I want to marry him. I mean, I asked him, but we have to have some time. We haven't really talked about it."

"Then go talk to him." Hermione suggested softly and they all stood. Tonks hesitated at the door but the three steered her inside.

"Remus?" she asked when she found him with Harry and Ron in the kitchen, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." he said, staring at her oddly, and they went up to sit in her room, "What is it?"

"Molly said that she thought we would want to get married soon. Because of...You-Know-Who. Do you think that's right? I thought we should wait a bit, plan it out." she said quietly, folding her hands in her lap.

"I didn't think about that." he admitted, "but that's sounds true to me...if something should happen, then...we wouldn't have missed out on being married. We would have truly been together."

"Nothing's going to happen!" she cried, shaking her head fiercely.

He hugged her. "We don't know that."

"I won't let anyone take you from me." she murmured.

He smiled at her. "I'm sure you won't." 


	14. Chapter 14

Bad thoughts, prettypatty, bad thoughts! I am not going to kill either of them off. I refuse. 'course, I didn't plan on them getting engaged, either, so...NO. no, no, no...snow is just so romantic, though, and the timing was perfect...

oh, and I think Ron was just frightened by the fact Hermione was so excited about marriage in general. I really doubt she'd ask him, though.

And you're ALL invited to the wedding :) In fact, bring a guest! -Charmed

Tonks stood outside of a small house, hand trembling as she raised it to knock on the door. Everything about the place was almost painfully familiar, from the neatly-trimmed lawn to the chipped paint of the dark green door. As she waited, she chewed nervously on a fingernail, wincing as it drew blood.

As the door opened, she took a small step back, wiping her hand on her jeans and leaving a small streak of red.

"Nymphadora?" a voice asked, and she looked up to see her father staring at her in amazement.

"Hey, Dad." she replied quietly, giving him a small smile.

"It's really you, isn't it? We haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been, anyway?" he asked, voice slightly sharp but gentle like it had always been.

"Can-can I come inside?" she said, then followed him through the doorway and into the small parlor. Sitting gingerly next to him on the sofa, she continued, "Is Mom here?"

"Yes, hold on." He rose and went through the house. She heard him call her name. "Andromeda! We've a guest!"

Tonks heard a long sigh and smiled despite herself. That was her mother as she knew her best. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and her mother stumbled through the door, eyes resting on Tonks.

"Hi, Mum." she said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Nymph." she whispered, sinking into a chair next to her, eyes still intently on her daughter's face. Her father came and sat down, too.

"Are you going to tell us why you've come?" he asked seriously, taking Andromeda's hand.

"Well...I just came to tell you that...that...I'm getting married." she said hesitantly, crossing her fingers as she looked from one stunned face to the next.

"Oh, Nymph!" her father cried, standing up and giving her a hug, "This is wonderful."

"Who is it?" her mother asked, a smile, a small one albeit, but a smile nonetheless, on her face.

"Remus Lupin." she replied.

"The one Sirius was friends with when they were school? Nymphadora! He must be far too old for you!" Andromeda's voice was sharp and made Tonks frown derisively.

"He's not that much older." she protested.

"You're 24!"

"He's only 35."

"That's 11 years!"

"So?" Tonks rolled her eyes then realized how childish she sounded, "Look, Mum. I love him."

Her mother's ice blue eyes softened a degree but her voice was as hard as ever.

"I don't agree with this, Nymphadora." she said.

"I didn't come here to ask for your permission." Tonks replied evenly, voice shaking slightly as she folded her hands in her lap, "I just thought you would like to know."

"I never really liked that boy." Andromeda continued fiercely, "He has a secret, he does."

Tonks sighed. "Yeah, he does. I didn't want to tell you about this, because I knew you would use it to try to convince me not to marry him, but Remus has lycanthropy. He's had it since he was a kid."

"He's a-a..." her mother gasped, letting out a small cry then continuing in a scandalized whisper, "A werewolf?" Her father looked worried.

"Is that safe, Nymphadora?" he asked.

"Of course it's safe!" she snapped, standing up, "He takes a potion every full moon. It prevents the transformation!"

"Well, then." her father said, "that seems all right. When is the wedding?" Her mother looked shocked at this.

"Never!" she cried.

"Soon." Tonks retorted, glaring at her, "I'll tell you when we decide on a date. Now I have to go."

Her mother stalked from the room and Tonks ran from the house, like she had done so many times before as a teenager, the door slamming behind her satisfactorily. The grass flattened beneath her shoes as she ran over the lawn and down the hot pavement of the street. Suddenly, the road seemed familiar. Not familiar in the way the house was, but in a nerve-wrenching way that made her heart skip a beat and her vision blur. This was the street. The one she'd been having the dreams about.

She glanced about to make sure no one was watching, then apparated back to Number 12.

"Remus!" she yelled, running up the stairs, "REMUS!"

He ran from the library and to her. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"The road." she gasped, "In-in the dreams...it's my parents' street. I think...I think...they might be targeted."

He put a hand on her shoulder and her breathing calmed slightly at the touch. "Why?" he asked, amber eyes showing a hint of confusion.

"I dunno. I just...I just have a feeling that something's going to happen. Soon."

"We don't know that for sure." he replied comfortingly.

"But it is the street! We have to do something!"

"We will." he said, "I'll go with you to check it out now, if you want."

"Would you?" she asked, sinking against him. He kissed her damp and reddened forehead gently.

"Of course."

She apparated again, glad for his hand on her arm steadying her as she stumbled. His eyes were wide as he surveyed the street ahead of him.

"You're right." he whispered, "This is it." He looked up as someone came running down the street.

"Dad?" Tonks asked hoarsely.

"You've got to get away, Nymph. You've got to." he panted, eyes wild and hair messy. A long cut bled slowly and pitilessly down his cheek.

"What's happened?" she asked, voice cut off somewhere between a whisper and a scream, "What's happening?"

"Someone broke in." he whispered, "A-a witch..."

"No." Tonks said, shaking her head and blinking away tears. Her father swayed on his feet. She noticed the crimson stain that covered his shirt as he fell to the ground. Tonks ran towards her house, gasping as she saw the faint outline of the Dark Mark glittering green above it in the early sunlight.

"NO!" she screamed and Remus ran after her as confused people began to file from their houses. As Tonks stumbled and fell onto the grass of her lawn, a woman stepped out.

"Clumsy as ever, I see, dear niece." Bellatrix Lestrange sneered, kohl-rimmed eyes narrowed.

She scrambled to her feet and pointed her wand, but her aunt blocked the spell and sent her own, making Tonks fly across the lawn and land hard on the street.

Remus threw a spell at Bellatrix, and she crumbled to the ground in sudden pain. He glanced at Tonks who was on her feet, then back at Bellatrix. To his shock, he saw she wasn't there.

Tonks heard her down the street and saw a flash of green light and one body after the other fall to the hot pavement. The dream was coming true.

She ran for her aunt, throwing spell after spell at her, but in her rage only hit her once. Bellatrix fell, wand flying from her hand and Remus flicked his wand quickly so her hands and feet were bound. She opened her mouth but Tonks flicked her wand in turn and murmured, "Silencio!"

Suddenly, a thought hit her. She ran back into her house and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the parlor. Everything was torn and scorch-marked and blood-stained and it made her head spin to take it all in at once. Her eyes roamed to see her mother lying on the floor. Her face was chalk-white. Her eyes were open, staring up at her but not seeing her. She was gone.

Tonks sank down onto the floor nearby and let the tears fall freely. They tasted salty with every breath and mingled with the blood on her face. A few minutes later she felt Remus kneel next to her and pull her to her feet.

"Come on. There's nothing you can do now, sweet. We have to get back." he murmured, leading her towards the door. They went back onto the street and to Bellatrix, who glared venemously up at them.

Remus grabbed one of the ropes that bound her, then took Tonks's hand and apparated back. Mad-Eye sat with Kingsley in the kitchen and he jumped when he saw who was with them.

"Is that...?" he asked, speechless.

Remus nodded and left Bellatrix on the floor. "Can you take care of that, Mad-Eye?" he asked, voice calm.

"Right."

Remus led Tonks upstairs, then sat her on her bed.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked, smoothing her hair down.

"I should of done something before. If I hadn't had been so bloody stupid..." she croaked, leaning against the wall, "I could've saved em."

"You couldn't have known, Tonks." he said, "Don't beat yourself up for this. It's over now."

"How can't I?" she asked, "If I hadn't have stopped visiting...I would've known something was wrong. I could've stopped Aunt Bella. I would've known she'd do this. I should've known."

"You couldn't have." he repeated, pulling her close.

"I never said good-bye."

"I think they understood."

"...the last thing I did was run out. Like always."

"They still loved you. They knew you loved them."

"Did they?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Last chapter was unexpected for me, too...but the foreshadowing leading up to it was KILLING me, and I needed something more to be classified as action/adventure -Charmed 

Tonks stared at Remus, dark eyes gleaming.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." she choked out, "If they actually loved me."

"Tonks..."he started, but she cut him off.

"Nothing I did ever made her happy! Nothing!" she cried, a single tear falling down her pale cheek, "Everytime I fell, everytime I failed, something in her eyes changed. It made her look more and more like her sisters. More and more like a Black."

"Just because she's a Black doesn't make her a bad person." he said gently, arms around her tightening slightly.

"I know that. But Mum and Sirius were the two exceptions to the family, and Mum because she married a muggle. Not because she was exceptionally tolerant of everyone." she pulled away, hair obscuring her eyes.

"They loved you." he whispered, tone serious, "I'm sure they just had a hard time showing it."

"Why, though? I tried to...I tried to...to make them. To be perfect..." she murmured.

"No one can be perfect." he retorted, picking up her blanket and throwing it over her shoulders, "Now you need to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." she protested, "and it's the middle of the day!"

"You've been through a traumatic event. Believe me, you'll thank me for it later." He kissed her once then slipped away. She stared at the door as it shut and sighed. Maybe he was right. She tightened the blanket around her thin frame and lay down. The warmth that spread through her body surprised her and she slipped off into a weary sleep.

Her mind was haunted with visions. She was on her street again, but this time she was alone amongst the bodies. She ran, the humid stench rising, making her choke as she stumbled up the lawn but stopped when she saw Remus. He stood on the steps, wand in hand, facing Bellatrix. Her aunt laughed, flicked her own wand and Remus was sent sprawling onto the street, a steady stream of blood mingling with his sandy hair. Tonks ran to him. The blood was sticky between her fingers as she touched him, and his eyes were wide as he stared blankly up at her. But they weren't his eyes. They weren't the ones that always sparkled when he looked at her, with love and laughter and all the things he'd been missing since Sirius had died. They were the eyes of her mother, clear blue and demanding. Tonks grabbed his jacket and shook him, but his head just fell limply to the side.

She woke to the sound of her own screaming, face covered with sweat, tears, and the last traces of blood that she hadn't washed off. Quietly, she rose and changed from her messy and stained clothes to a white shirt and a fresh pair of jeans, then walked downstairs.

Harry, Remus, and Mad-Eye sat at the kitchen table, and looked up as she came in and sank down into a chair.

"Sleeping wasn't such a good idea." she said hoarsely, glancing at Remus with red-rimmed eyes.

"Bad dreams?" he asked kindly.

"Awful dreams." she groaned, resting her head on her hand and looking at the other two, "What happened to Aunt Bella?"

"Residing in Azkaban as we speak." Mad-Eye answered. She sat up.

"Already?" she asked.

"The minister apparently didn't require a trial." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I know I should be fine with that...but still..."

"He should follow proper procedure." Remus said.

"Proper procedure is the last thing on his mind this year, I think." Tonks sighed, then looked up again, "Is Molly here?"

"Yes, she's in the parlor attempting to rid it of dust. She was getting onto us about what inhuman slobs we are." Remus grinned, "I told her I was only half-human so I had an excuse, but I couldn't say the same for the rest of you..."

"Yeah, but you're organized to begin with!" she retorted, grinning back, the action feeling odd against her tired face, "Admit it, Professor Lupin. You're obsessive compulsive when it comes to being neat."

He shrugged as she went through the door and into the parlor where Molly was brandishing a bright pink feather duster like a sword at various statues that stood in the corner, looking forboding. At hearing Tonks laugh, she turned.

"Oh, how are you doing, dear?" she asked, laying down the duster and going to her.

"I'm fine. Really." Tonks replied, smiling at her, "I just have a big favor to ask you."

"Of course." Molly said, "Anything."

"When we have the wedding...will you take my mum's place?" she asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Oh, Tonks." Molly's dark blue eyes filled with tears. "I would be honored." The two witches embraced, Molly crying happily and Tonks smiling broadly at her, then drawing her wand.

"Now let's see what we can do about this dust..." she murmured, eyeing the statues evilly, glad for something to take her mind off of what had happened earlier.

"Wait, I already tried magic and-" Molly started but it was too late. Tonks had flicked her wand and the dust suddenly came soaring towards her. Several seconds later she stood in the center of the room, coughing and gray with dust.

Molly broke off into laughter, murmured something and the dust flew back too the surfaces from whence they came. Tonks coughed once more and said with her head held high, "My ego is not affected in the least bit."

She walked from the room and outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air, she started down the street. She wove her way through the crowds and finally found herself in a small park. She found a seat on a bench and watched as muggles passed by. A woman and her young daughter sat in the grass, playing together. The sight made Tonks start from the sudden cheerful mood she had been it. Her mother was gone. The thought suddenly hit her and her eyes stung as she watched them. She stayed there for several hours, occasional tears escaping and falling to the ground. Finally, it started to grow dark and she walked slowly back to Number 12.

The house was silent as she slipped inside, but as she went to the kitchen she heard voices. She walked closer and made out what they were saying.

"She's acting odd." Molly said, "Too cheerful. At least, for what's happened."

"Yes, but I don't think she's one to react normally to the death of a loved one. Especially one like this. She didn't have the best relationship with her mother." That was Remus. His voice was soft.

"Still, I'm concerned. Someone should talk to her."

"I already did."

"But is she all right?"

"I think so, Molly."

Tonks tore herself away and sat down in a chair, thinking hard. Was she all right? She curled her legs up underneath her and shut her eyes. That was a question that no one could answer...

Ok, I was thinking after this I'd write another Remus/Tonks story. I have a title, and...a page, but I'm not planning on starting it until after this and my other stories are completely finished. Whenever that is...I remember when this was just a cute, little one-shot... -Charmed


	16. Chapter 16

I'm looking for some people to staff a Remus/Tonks C2...anyone interested? Show off your favorite fics for you favorite canon couple? (they held hands in HBP, makes em canon in my opinion) oh, and, ShyRomantic? You gave me the highest compliment possible, I believe. Thanks. -Charmed

Tonks scanned the crowd of mourners through half-shut eyes, all a mix of black clothes and pale faces in her vision. She couldn't recognize most of them, but she had always managed to avoid any parties with her parents' friends, so she wasn't surprised.

She looked up at Remus, and he managed a smile. She had told him earlier that he didn't have to come, she knew he hated graves and funerals, especially since the Potters' death, but he had insisted. Now, as she studied him, she saw his face looked paler and more worn then ever against his patched black coat and tired-looking jumper.

She swallowed hard, eyes focusing on the gravestones, side-by-side like the two of them had been since they'd met. She noticed none of the Blacks were there. Once again, it didn't surprise her. Her mother hadn't talked to anyone in her family except for Sirius since she had married.

As the man in the front droned on, full of praise and remourse and everything she didn't want to hear about them then. More then anything she wanted to believe that none of it had happened, that it was all just another nightmare and she'd wake up in her bed at Number 12 anytime now. But everything was real, the late spring-time sun beating down on their shoulders, the still dew-covered grass beneath her heels, the ones her mother had bought her near her last year at school in attempt to break her from everything that Quidditch and Auror ambitions had brought on...she shut her eyes completely. It was real. Now her feet itched to run as she let out an almost inaudible cry, and Remus shifted uncomfortably and tightened his arm around her.

"They are not truly gone." the man said, finishing with a dramatic sigh. She shook her head.

"I bet he didn't even know them." she murmured.

"It doesn't matter." Remus replied softly, and they walked forward to lay flowers on the new earth. She thought the grass looked fake, and the flowers were too bright. If her mother was there, she would complain. She hated pink flowers.

"Can we leave?" she asked, backing away as the crowd moved forward slowly. Suddenly, she saw a flash of blond hair and turned again. It couldn't be...she moved forward swiftly before he could stop her and grabbed the woman's arm.

Narcissa turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks said sharply, eyes blazing.

"Seeing where my sister is buried." she replied evenly.

"Why do you care? I heard the things you called her and Dad behind their backs. You stopped talking to her because she married him, but now you come here?"

"I deserve to come. I'm her family."

"You're no more her family then anyone else here. Even less. Do you know who killed her?"

"Bella." her voice was soft but it wasn't sorry.

"You were best friends with her, weren't you?" People were starting to stare as Tonks's voice rose, "You were both together to get back at your sister. Don't tell me she didn't tell you she was going to do this!"

"I..." Narcissa started as Remus took a step forward and lay a hand on Tonks's shoulder. His eyes were serious. A nasty smile spread across her aunt's face, blue eyes lighting up maliciously.

"I see you're just like your mother. Fallen in love with a destitute half-breed, have you?"

Tonks flew at her, fist raised, but Remus pulled her back. His face was a calm mask of acceptance. That wasn't the first time he'd heard that.

"I think you should leave, Narcissa." he said.

"This is none of your business, Lupin." she retorted, turning away and dropping a single white flower on the grave. She sneered at them one last time, then stalked off.

"How did she know about you?" Tonks asked as they started to walk down the hill away from the cemetary.

"She's a Malfoy." he said simply, shrugging. She nodded and leaned closer to him.

"I'm sorry about that." she whispered.

"It's fine." he replied, smiling down at her, "Believe me, she was polite compared to some of the things I've been called." Their feet made small noises against the sidewalk as they wandered down the street, holding hands. People stopped to watch them as they went by, some smiling at the couple, others frowning disapprovingly. They didn't notice. Tonks was too busy thinking about all that had happened in the past week, and Remus too busy thinking about Tonks.

Soon they found an empty alley and slipped into it. As soon as they were sure no one had seen them, they apparated.

The kitchen of Grimmauld Place was empty, and she let out a long shuddering sigh that she had kept held in.

"I'm going to go change." she murmured, escaping up the stairs and into her room. She slipped out of her black dress and pulled on a pair of jeans and a worn t-shirt. She kicked her heels into the corner behind her bed, then went back downstairs. His coat lay on the back of a chair and he stood at the counter, stirring cream into two cups of coffee. He handed her one as she sat, and she sipped it carefully.

"I love caffeine." she whispered appreciatively, making him laugh.

"If there's one thing we need now, it's caffeine." he replied. She smiled.

"And chocolate!" she said exactly as he did.

He nodded, grinning at her. Several minutes passed by in silence as they drank. She looked at him.

"Remus?" she asked. He looked up. "I want to get married soon."

"What?"

"I want to do it soon...so if...if something does happen, we'll at least have had each other for that time." she whispered.

"If that's what you want." he replied, still smiling, "We could have it today."

She laughed. "Molly would kill me if I didn't plan it for at least a month."

"Of course." he said, leaning over to kiss her. Her smile curved gracefully as she kissed him back.

"Though doing it today doesn't sound so bad." she started, but he shook his head and pulled her back.

Later that day Tonks stood at the Burrow having been asked to go there immediently.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried as she flew in through the door.

"Nothing's wrong." Molly said, smiling at her, "I just wanted to show you some wedding dresses I found."

Tonks groaned, but Molly pulled her forward and forced her into a seat.

"This is my favorite, personally..." the older witch started, and Tonks hit her head repeatedly on the table, making Ginny, who had just walked in behind her, laugh.

"Leave her alone, mum." she said, taking a seat, "I bet she's had a hard day. The last thing she wants to do is look at dresses."

"Thank you." she said, "Thank you so very much."

"No problem." Ginny replied, closing the magazine, "Now, what did happen today?" Tonks relayed the occurences at the funeral, and about the conversation she had with Remus back at the house.

"So you do want to do it soon."

"Yes."

"Which is why you should be looking at dresses!" Molly called from the living room, having escaped with her magazine and was now sulking.

Tonks smiled.

"I'll pick one, Molly. I can't tell you who's going to pay for it, though. As far as I know, those things cost more then I make in a year." 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm happy ...I just opened my email, and saw like thirty emails from the site. For a moment I thought they were reviews. I fell of my chair. When I regained sanity, I realized that my one staff member (Lerie ...YOU ROCK!) was much more dedicated to the C2 Community then I was...or at least she had more patience. Now I have to read all the stories (sorry if I delete any..) Since I'm ever so happy, this chapter is exceedingly fluffier then the last few. -Charmed 

Tonks woke to a rapid, and rather annoying, knocking on her bedroom window. She slung herself out of bed, dark eyes narrowed and threw open the window to let the owl in. It pecked her hand in a very business like manner and she untied the parchment roughly and pushed it back out. It looked indignant then flew off.

"Miss. Tonks..." she murmured, reading aloud, "We offer our condolences on the death of your parents..." she stopped, eyes widening slightly, then running through her doorway, a smile on her face. She opened Remus's door and jumped onto his bed.

"...what?" he murmured, sitting up to see her grinning at him.

"I have amazing news." she said, bouncing slightly.

He laughed despite himself and stared expectantly.

"I have a way to pay for the wedding." she continued, cocking her head happily and beaming at him. He raised an eyebrow and she waved the letter in his face. He took it and scanned it briefly, then looked at her.

"I don't know why you didn't think of this in the first place." His voice was serious but his eyes betrayed him. She flung her arms around his neck, knocking him backwards onto the bed as their lips briefly.

He pulled her up and said, "We should start work on that then, shouldn't we?"

"Now?" she murmured, giving him a small smile.

"You want to get married soon, don't you?" he asked, as if to verify something that was already verified.

"Of course." she stood up and smoothed down her hair. She glanced down at her clothes, a tanktop and bright yellow pajama shorts that conflicted greatly with her now green hair.

"I'll just go change." she said, slipping away as he pulled a shirt on, covering the distinct scars and the surprisingly small amount of hair, considering his wolfish tendencies.

She changed swiftly into a short white sundress over a pair of worn jeans and they met in the hallway.

"You look nice." he said, smiling at her as she nonchalantly slipped her arm through his and attempted to pull him down the stairs.

"So do you." she replied, succeeding in her goal and leading him into the kitchen.

It was empty. "Odd." she said, "There's usually at least one person down here waiting to bombard us with exceedingly personal questions. Do you think maybe the Order has actually given up on us?" Her eyes glittered.

"Not a chance." he murmured, "They're up to something." She grinned. "I love surprises."

"I don't." he replied, smiling despite himself at her eagerness, "Too long living with my friends in the same dorm makes you start to fear surprises."

"I don't doubt that." she laughed. "I know my cousin well."

They walked through the house and onto the street, stopping suddenly as the cool morning air hit them. They were both thinking the same thing.

"How do you plan a wedding?" she cried, voicing both their opinions desperately and causing passerby to eye them suspiciously.

"I don't know." he replied frantically.

"...Oh my God! Oh...my..." she sat down on the front steps , laughing so loud that the passerby nodded comfirmation that she was insane and hurried their children by a bit faster.

He sank next to her, head in his hands, his patched shoulders shaking as he laughed, deep and rich and lovely, making her look up at him, the lightest hints of a smile playing across her face.

They embraced quickly, a mix of dying laughter and sweaty palms, then stopped for the sake of propriety and stood.

"To the Burrow?" he asked.

"What else? I spend more time there then at Number 12." They escaped back into the house and apparated to the noisy yard, just as Ginny was chasing Fred...or George...across it, flinging a shoe at his head.

"Give it back now, or I'm going to kill you!" she screamed, any maturity that came from becoming a sixteen-year-old shattered as she resorted back to her 9-year-old ways.

"It's just a book...isn't it, sister dearest oh sister of mine?" he called from the garden wall, his long legs dangling, "Surely it isn't..." his voice dropped "A diary?"

"NO!" She ran at the wall and Tonks rolled her eyes as Remus flicked his wand. The book came soaring gently into his hands. Ginny, visibly fuming, caught it as he tossed it too her.

"I would've thought after last time you would have stopped keeping a diary." he said.

"It's not a diary...exactly." she murmured, face still as red as her hair.

"Oh?"

"Poetry." she said simply, turning and walking away.

"Don't you think you're a bit too old to be doing things like that?" Tonks asked as Fred-she recognized him from his Weasley sweater-jumped down and strode towards them.

"You're never to act the older brother you really are at heart." he replied, a natural grin on his face.

She shook her head. "I'm so thankful I was an only child."

"Did you keep a diary?" Remus asked, smiling.

"...maybe." she said.

"Oh, really? Do you still have it?" he had a grin identical to Fred's on his face.

"No." She said, smiling sweetly at him, "I burned it."

Fred laughed uncomfortably. "You're in for more then you bargained for with her, Professor."

"I wonder somedays." he replied, looking at her, the laugh lines traced gently at the edges of his mouth. She felt the urge to touch his face, but stopped herself.

"I guess I'll let you two men talk." she said sarcastically, sticking her hands in her pockets and walking into the house. The kitchen was empty, a rare sight in that place, and Tonks heard a small noise from the living room. She steered herself that way and saw Molly sitting on the sofa, staring down at an old photo album and wiping already red eyes.

"Molly?" Tonks asked softly, walking in and sitting gingerly next to her.

"Tonks." she murmured, "I didn't know you were here." She sniffed.

"Are you all right?" she asked, staring at a picture of a young couple smiling up at them, arms around each other, "Oh, that's you and Arthur, isn't it?"

"Yes." Molly replied, sniffing and wiping the last trace of tears from her face, "Our wedding day."

Tonks studied the picture with a slight smile on her face. Molly's face was bright and her thin figure was shaking from excitement as she leaned into Arthur, their red hair mixing as one.

"You looked beautiful." she whispered, looking up at Molly, "I wish I looked like that."

"Oh, Tonks. You are beautiful." she replied, looking at her.

"Not like that. I'm awkward looking, even when my hair is normal."

"That doesn't mean you aren't beautiful all the same. Now...why are you visiting?" That was Molly for you. Always business.

Tonks laughed. "We need to know how to plan a wedding. I'm afraid both Remus and I are hopelessly ignorant when it comes to that."

"So you're planning it already?" Her voice was concerned. "I thought you were worried about the money."

"Merlin, I forgot to tell you!" Tonks cried. She quickly relayed what had happened and Molly smiled.

"This is lovely!" she said, "Now we can really get started. Don't worry, I'm an expert at this sort of thing..."

"I can tell."

The next few weeks were spent back and forth between the two houses, all in a flurry of owls and white roses. Molly threw herself into the plans, and Tonks was glad to let her. All she knew is that as long as they got to the alter in one piece, she would be happy.


	18. Chapter 18

The moment we've all been waiting for... -Charmed

Tonks stood in front of her mirror, turning slowly and surveying herself with critical eyes. Her dress shifted with every movement, rubbing her skin with the soft fabric. The door opened suddenly, making her start and almost trip over the hem.

"Remus!" she yelled, "You're not supposed to see me yet!"

He stood in the doorway, skin looking pale beneath his black suit. He smiled slightly.

"Sorry." he said, turning to leave.

"Wait." her voice was apologetic as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "You look wonderful."

"You look beautiful." he replied, looking her over, smile growing wider.

"Really?" she asked, grimacing and turning back to the mirror. He came to stand behind her, hanging his arms around her neck.

"Really." he whispered into her ear, face resting against hers. She leaned into him and their lips brushed momentarily. They stood like that for several long minutes until he noticed what time it was.

"Damn!" he cried, "I was supposed to already be down their 5 minutes ago!" He kissed her swiftly and ran. She smiled, smoothed her dress once more, and screwed up her face. Her hair changed to the normal bubble-gum pink, but now it was wavy and fell in cascades down her shoulders. She picked up the small bouquet of white roses that had been left forgotten until now on her bed. With that, she went to the door and descended the stairs carefully.

Molly stood at the bottom, wearing a light green dress, her curly red hair piled neatly on her head.

"Oh, dear. You look lovely." she said, smiling at Tonks. She took the last step and smiled at her.

"And I didn't trip coming down the stairs." she replied, laughing.

"A good thing. I'd hate to see that dress get hurt." Molly said.

"But I don't matter?" Tonks asked, mock indignancy playing lightly against her features.

"Of course you do, dear." Molly replied absently, patting her shoulder, "Now, we need to get out there soon.."

"Yes." she said simply, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Her stomach lurched as she stared at the door that led to the back courtyard. Where the entire Order was waiting. And him. "God, I feel dizzy."

"You're just nervous." Molly said, pushing her gently towards the door where Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood, talking softly. Hermione was resting on Ron's arm as the door swung open gently and they began their walk down the aisle. She saw Ron looked pale beneath his red hair and had to smile. Molly stifled a laugh as she watched her son. Soon after Harry and Ginny went, both smiling as if it was all that mattered.

Then the music changed. Moody limped up to her, a smile on his scarred face as he offered his arm to her. She took it, swallowing hard, but glad he was there to act the part of her father. They started to walk, slowly, as in tune with the music their footsteps filled the now silent area as everyone stood. She didn't look as she passed. She stared straight ahead, straight into his eyes, that she could see, even from so far away, had the familiar spark of love in them.

The path to the front was short, and soon she found herself next to Remus, Moody retreating to a front seat to watch. There was a minister...Tonks didn't know him...he started to speak, but it was all a blur to her as she got lost in the depths of his eyes, sparkling like amber and diamonds. They held hands, both slick with sweat and shaky and pale as they stared at each other. Suddenly Remus spoke, voice soft but confident in what he wanted.

"I do."

The words echoed through her mind as she grasped what the man was about to ask her next and the words came involuntary from her mouth, like she'd been murmuring them to herself all day, like she'd been dreaming about saying for years.

"I do." As soon as she said it she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace, her mouth finding his, his arms pressed against her. She didn't want to pull away. When he started to, she started to protest then remembered where she was. She took his hand in hers again, and they walked down the aisle together to the applause of their friends.

As soon as they were back in the house, she found herself in his arms again, having time for one deep kiss before the rest of the crowd followed them back into the house and to the kitchen. As the Order filed in after them, talking in loud, amiable voices like hadn't been heard since the Second War had begun. For once, to all of them, and to the couple for the second time in years, this was a time where nothing could go wrong.

As they took seats at the table, all the couples there seemed to drift to each other, holding hands and leaning close. Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny was crying silently, but smiling as she met his eyes.

As Remus and Tonks fed each other the wedding cake, they laughed and kissed, him looking younger then he had since he joined the Order and her looking happier then she had in her entire life. She licked a bit of icing from his cheek suddenly, making the entire table burst into laughter and she blushed but smiled still.

After the meal they were given the presents, told not to open them until after the honeymoon, Tonks told twice again not to do it or Molly would hunt her down, and then they were sent off.

As they walked down the street together, uneager to leave just yet, they talked in low voices so anyone passing wouldn't here. They were out of place in their wedding garb and Tonks's pink hair, but they looked so happy and so in love that no one stopped to think about it.

"I never thought I'd find someone. I thought...that after James and Lily died...and...and Sirius...that I should give up. Everyone I seem to get close to either betrays me or..." he drew off. She moved closer. He continued. "I know now that nothing is going to happen to keep you away from me. That even if bad things happen...it isn't always the end...there is always a chance for a new beginning."

"There you go being philosophical on our wedding night." she replied in a whisper, fighting sudden tears as she laughed softly. He smiled at her, and she leaned up to kiss him.

"Nothing could keep me from you either, Remus Lupin. Nothing."

...so how was it? I was afraid to write this chapter, since it's been expected for so long. This isn't the end of the story as far as I'm concerned. I just have to figure out if I have to write about their honeymoon or if I can get off with just saying they went and now they're back home. ah, well, I'll figure it out. R&R and I'll love you FOREVER. -Charmed 


	19. Chapter 19

Emmeline Black, you'll get an email from some time soon inviting you to join the C2 community. All you do is when you find a good Remus/Tonks story, go to the dropdown menu that you go to review and click add to C2 archive. Very easy. :) Thank you all for the reviews, they are lovely as usual...and now for a honeymoon. hmm...the dramatic fluffiness of it all...-Charmed

Remus woke the next day with Tonks in his arms, tight and comfortable against him. He gently pulled away, and she curled up and went back to sleep, some of the blankets falling away. As he stood, he looked at her, her skin pale and perfect as the moon in the early light.

He dressed in silence, the rays of sun coming through the window panes illuminating the scars that ran, harsh and pale, across his chest as he began to button his shirt. She stirred, then sat up, pulling the blanket around her. She smiled at him sleepily.

"Watchor, Remus." she murmured, standing in turn to find clothes and pull them on slowly.

"How are you?" he asked softly, going to her.

"Wonderful." she replied, grinning at him and stretching, "A bit tired, but wonderful."

He kissed her. "My thoughts exactly."

"So..." she murmured into his shoulder where her head lay, "Where shall we go now?"

"I'd like to explore a bit, if you don't mind." he said, and she nodded happily, pulling away and rummaging through her bag to find a pair of shoes.

She slipped them on her feet and said, "You know, I've always wanted to go to Scotland."

"I know, that's why we came." he teased, running a hand through her honey brown hair as she stuck her tongue out at him. They looped their arms together and walked out of the hotel room's door, the bed sheets still messy in their wake as it shut behind them.

Once on the old-fashioned street, they walked through the hordes of happy muggles, glad for a change of atmosphere. No one looked at you side-ways or shifted away from you here. It seemed like no one was worried.

They admired the small shops as they went, and Tonks noticed Remus's eyes falling on a bookstore. She grinned and dragged him towards it.

"What?" he started, but she cut him off as she opened the door.

"I know you want to go." she tugged them through the doorway, smiled at the woman who greeted them, and let him loose, "Be free in your territory, Remus Lupin, be free!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead quickly. "You know me far too well, love." He moved towards the piles of old dusty books, reaching out almost reverently and picking one up. He carefully blew the dust off of it and flipped through the yellowed pages. She smiled as she watched him, truly in his element now, then walked over to read a travel magazine from a rack in the corner. The woman at the counter watched them with twinkling blue eyes.

"First time here?" she asked, accent thick. Tonks looked up.

"Yes. Umm...it's our honeymoon." she replied, slightly uncomfortable.

The woman smiled, slightly reminiscent of days long past, when her hair wasn't the brilliant shade of silver that it was now and her husband was still there. Tonks saw the pain hidden behind the bright blue of her eyes, and offered her a small smile in return.

"It really is lovely here." she said, gesturing to the store. Remus looked up and met her eyes, a rather large stack of books teetering in his loose grip, "Oh, my. I'd better stop him before he buys the rest of the books here." She dashed over and caught a few of them before they fell to the floor. "Think you've got enough?" she asked with a grin. The woman laughed.

"You can never really have enough." he replied, sitting the books gingerly on the counter, "How much do I owe you?" The woman added up the price deftly, and he rummaged in his pockets and paid her. They left soon after that, him lugging the bag on one arm, the other pressed tightly around her waist.

The rest of the day passed much like that, exploring all the small mysteries of the village. Sometime before night fell, they ended up back in their hotel room. He sat on the floor, his books spread out around him as he inspected them with careful hands. She lay on her back on the bed, head hanging over the edge of it as she hummed lightly to herself. Her hair brushed the floor and her dark eyes were shut tight. He turned to look at her after a moment.

"Given your track record, is it really smart to be doing anything upside down?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Prob'ly not." she replied happily, opening her eyes to look at him, "but when have I ever been that smart?"

"You shouldn't doubt yourself." he said, stacking the books neatly then coming up to lay beside her. His head hung next to hers. "It is a rather interesting experiance...with all the blood rushing to your head, it kind of gives the room a new perspective."

"This isn't a science, Remus." she retorted, laughing as they turned to look at each other.

"You're even beautiful when you're upside down." he said, moving closer.

"I was about to say the same thing about you." she whispered, a smile on her face as he pulled them both up. He kissed her softly and let her pull him back down onto the pillows. She felt as his hand moved to tug gently at the edge of her shirt, revealing the milk-white skin beneath. He traced slow patterns on her stomach and she carefully threaded her hands in his hair, kissing him with the same fever that he kissed her. They sank even closer together.

"I love you." he murmured as she clumsily undid the buttons on his shirt. She stopped and he felt her smile.

"I love you, too."

That night was similar to all the ones before, all love and pain and lust and ecstasy. They woke the next morning with gentle smiles on their faces, wrapped again in each others arms, knowing very well that they would have to get up and back to London sooner or later. She preferred later as he shook her awake gingerly.

"We have to leave, Nymph." he said softly.

She sat up rigidly at that. "What did you just call me?"

"Umm...I just thought that..."

"Oh, Merlin, Remus. My dad used to call me that."

He turned red. "Bad mistake on my part, then." He laughed uncomfortably, "What should I call you?"

"Tonks, still, I guess." she replied as she rose and dressed.

"But your last name isn't Tonks anymore." he pointed out as he did the same, "That will be confusing to people who haven't met you before."

"They'll live. I'm not going by Nymphadora, Remus." she said, making a face. He smiled.

"If you say so." He pulled on a shirt and quickly laced his shoes. She looked around the room wistfully.

"Do we really have to leave?" she asked softly, sinking down on the bed next to him. He looked at her for a moment.

"They're all expecting us back today. And you have to keep your mind on what's waiting for you when we do get back..." he drew off with a grin.

She laughed. "Presents!"

"That's what I thought." He waved his wand and all of their luggage was neatly packed again. He picked them up and nodded to her. She sighed, but apparated as he did.

They found themselves in the kitchen of Number 12, and their luggage fell with a bang to the floor. A small crowd was gathered in front of them, with a welcome back banner behind them.

Suddenly, Tonks and Remus were being crushed in massive hugs, their friends talking loudly and asking far, far too many questions at once.

"I need oxygen!" Tonks finally managed to shout and Remus choked out his agreement. The crowd backed up a bit.

"Now." Tonks's grin was evil as she surveyed them, "All questions and complaints can be filed to one Remus J. Lupin, and I will be officially in charge of gift opening. Where have you hid them, Molly?"

"Now, you can't push this all off on me." Remus said, and she rolled her eyes as Molly pointed to the living room. She took his hand and led him through the door while the rest of them followed. 


End file.
